Naturon Shenron
|Race=Shadow Dragon |Date of birth=Age 774 (wish is made) |Date of death=Age 790 |FamConnect= Black Smoke Shenron (Father) Syn Shenron (Brother/Fusee) Haze Shenron (Brother) Eis Shenron (Brother) Rage Shenron (Brother) Oceanus Shenron (Sister) Nuova Shenron (Brother) Bulma (Wish responsible for existence) Pan (fusee) }} Naturon Shenron (七星龍, Qī Xīng Lóng; lit. "Seven-Star Dragon") is the Seven Star Shadow Dragon and represents the element of Earth. He has the power to absorb bodies and take their abilities, such as absorbing a mole to create major earthquakes. Naturon was born when Bulma wished back the people who were killed by Majin Vegeta. Naturon Shenron is also the first Shenron that almost defeated Pan and Goku, as well as the first dragon to be around for more than a single episode. Biography When Goku and Pan arrive at his location, he is busy causing earthquakes, trying to destroy a city. Pan and Goku (who becomes Super Saiyan 4) help rescue the citizens before taking on Naturon. Goku manages to punch Naturon straight out of the city. When they first fought, SS4 Goku and Pan seem to had the upper hand. They were thinking of his moves as jokes, as they were easy to dodge and Naturon was rather absent minded and gullible. They both stood on his head and tricked him to unleash his own attack underneath himself. After the attack hits him, he fakes his own death and goes back inside the Dragon Ball. Unaware of this, Pan goes to pick it up only to be sucked into a blue light and absorbed by Naturon, transforming him into a much bigger and stronger version. Goku is faced with an unthinkable dilemma: in order to get the Dragon Ball, Naturon must be killed, which will in turn kill Pan. Naturon has gained all of the powers Pan has, such as the Kamehameha wave attack. With Pan inside, Goku doesn't want to fight. Naturon tempts Goku into fighting by killing innocent people. Pan keeps telling Goku to destroy Naturon and forget about her, but Goku still can't do it. However, after he kills another set of innocents, Goku fights him, much to the approval of the still-absorbed Pan. However, when Goku tries to deliver a finishing blast, Naturon panickly reminds him that he will also kill Pan, and he notices the Saiyan hesitate, and mocks him for it. Realizing Pan would rather die than see more people get killed, Goku unleashes a full Kamehameha blast on Naturon. However, the blast does not have enough energy to kill him, as Goku realizes that Pan is still inside of him, causing him to subconsciously hold back. Goku begins to give in, rapidly losing energy as he is beaten and blasted, and is eventually knocked onto a nearby roof. Naturon gets cocky and starts to state he is the most powerful out of his brothers and will be the one true Shenron. He starts to pretend he is Shenron by saying famous quotes Shenron always says such as "What is your wish?" Goku doesn't answer him, and suddenly closes his eyes. Naturon says "So do you want to see your granddaughter again? Very well!" Pan shows up jutting out of Naturon's stomach, and tries to convince her grandfather to fight. After a little talk Naturon gets tired and tries to reabsorb Pan, while stating "Your wish... has been granted", but Goku suddenly comes awake, grabs Pan and pulls her out of Naturon. At this point, it is revealed that Goku deliberately held back with the Kamehameha blast, to allow Naturon to think that he had got the better of Goku. He also allowed Naturon to beat him up, so to think that he was beaten down and was playing to his arrogance that he would taunt him by partialy releasing Pan, giving Goku the oportune moment to remove his granddaughter from the demonic Dragon's body. This makes Naturon revert back into his true form. In this form he is very weak and can barely fight. The only way to increase his power is to absorb another living thing. He tries to absorb a bird, but Goku prevents him. Goku then, tells Naturon off for harming others. Naturon swears he has changed but, then fires an energy blast in desperation at Goku. Goku then punches him in the gut and asks him if he understands how his victims felt when he made them suffer. He then proceeds to beat him up for everything he has done. Goku then uses a Kamehameha to destroy him once and for all. Techniques and special abilities *'Absorption' – Naturon can absorb anyone or anything to increase his size, strength, or techniques, such as a mole or Pan. *'Aftershock' – Naturon creates a concentrated energy blast from under the Earth. He used it in his mole absorbed form. *'Kamehameha' – The signature technique of the Turtle Hermit school invented by Master Roshi. Naturon used this technique after absorbing Pan. He somehow mispronounces it, even though Pan always pronounces it right. It is very controlled, unlike Goten's Kamekameha. *'Ki Blast' – Basic energy wave Naturon's "Digging Song" :I'm diggin' a hole :Yes sir, I'm diggin' a hole :And I'm makin' an earthquake :And a rock fall in my wake :Causing panic and destruction is my goal :I'M DIGGIN' A HOLE! :Just diggin' around :Shakin' off all the loose ground :Where rocks and debris are no match for me! :And, uh, duh... EARTHQUAKES RULE! Gallery Naturonshenron.gif|The Seven-Star Dragon NautronShenron.Ep.52.png|Naturon Shenron NautronShenronkickedGoku.Ep.52.png|Goku kicks the Shadow Dragon DragonballGT-Episode053_53.jpg|Naturon Shenron (Pan absorbed) using ki blast Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball GT